1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foldable seat backs that are operable by a user with a single hand.
2. Background Art
Successful automotive vehicle design requires consideration of numerous diverse design objectives. Components comprising the automobile must often meet criteria ranging from strength and durability to style and comfort. Moreover, increased functionality combined with ease of operation are also important vehicle design characteristics.
One such consideration, is the effective design of small and mid-sized vehicles with improved storage capabilities. In order to temporarily enlarge the trunk space, newer automotive vehicles sometimes incorporate a fold down rear seat back. In these designs the rear surfaces of the seat backs are releasably latched to a cross member of the vehicle body, that runs behind the seat backs, between them and the trunk space. The latches can be released to fold the seat back down by an exterior cable release, accessible from within the trunk space. In some variations, an interior seat back latch release is provided, which can be accessed from the rear seat space. The latch mechanism is typically fixed to the seat back. It is usually desirable that the latches be located, on the seat back, where they can most efficiently retain the seat backs firmly in their raised, latched positions. The optimal seat back design also resists the forces of cargo within the trunk space pushing against the seat backs. In such designs, it is typically necessary for a vehicle user to use both hands in folding the rear seats in order to increase storage space. Although such designs work reasonably well, the ever increasing competitive nature of the automotive industry requires designs with improved functionality.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved vehicle designed with improved rear storage functionality.